


Forbidden Romance

by Gnomegirl95



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Trolls AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomegirl95/pseuds/Gnomegirl95
Summary: Princess Poppy of the Rainbow Kingdom meets Prince Branch of the Forest Kingdom, their Kingdoms hate each other but these two fall in love and are keeping their relationship a secret but will it work out for them and they can bring their kingdoms together or will their love fall with their kingdoms. A Trolls AU kind of like Romeo and Juliet.
Relationships: Branch & Grandma Rosiepuff, Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), King Peppy (Trolls) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 33





	1. Two Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> This will have NSFW later on ***** means the smut will start and end I will put up a warning before the chapter begins.

Once upon a time there were two Kingdoms that hated each other. One was a bright colorful Kingdom known as Rainbow Kingdom there lived King Peppy a wise ruler with his beautiful daughter Princess Poppy. Poppy was a pretty pink troll loved to sing and was the happiest troll of all. 

Then there was the Forest Kingdom run by the forest trolls ruler Queen Rosiepuff she was a wise sweet great ruler who loved all of her trolls next to her was her grandson Prince Branch who was a beautiful color of aqua color troll with the voice of an angel and very handsome who most of the forest girls had a crush on he loved to go on adventures and have fun.

One day Branch was out with Guy Diamond his best buddy and body guard and they were out exploring the forest and hanging out as they usually did. 

''So Branch what girl are you going to choose?'' The glittery silver troll asked as they passed a few forest girls who giggled as they walked by, Branch flashed them a smile.

''Non of them if I marry it will be my choice and these girls are beautiful but they aren't for me.'' The prince said as they walked though the grass away from the kingdom.

''Good luck trying to get passed your grandma with that one.'' Guy said.

Branch and Guy stopped and the prince looked at his friend. ''Branch now you know better then that, its tradition to pick out a princess and no rainbow trolls.'' He said in a high pitch tone like his grandma they both started laughing as they continued on.

''I bet they have a a lot to choose from on the rainbow side.'' Guy joked.

Meanwhile over at the Rainbow Kingdom Princess Poppy was in her room busy singing and making invites to a party on Saturday, she finished and sighed.

''What's wrong Poppy?'' asked her best friend and body guard DJ Suki.

''I'm bored there is nothing to do, hmm I think I will go exploring.'' The pink princess said.

''So where are you going Princess?'' DJ Asked.

''I'm gonna go exploring in the forest.'' She said to her friend.

''Poppy you know your not allowed to go anywhere near that place what if a forest troll see you? You could get hurt.'' Her friend said worried about her friend as they went outside the royal pod.

''Look I'll be on the Caterpillar Bug it'll be safe besides I'm not going far''. Poppy said she was curious about the Forest since she was never allowed to go there. ''Plus I got you to protect me.'' Poppy said as they walked to the stables.

''What makes you think I'm coming?'' Asked DJ Suki.

''Because you are my best friend and you don't want me to get hurt and you have to do as I say.'' Poppy joked. Her and DJ Suki were like sisters.

''Ok good point what if King Peppy finds out he won't be happy.'' She said.

''Oh I got that covered trust me besides we will be back before anyone notices.'' Poppy said as they got their bugs ready.

The girls were heading out of the stables when they were stopped by a voice. ''Hello your highness. Where may I ask are you off to?'' They turned to see a handsome purple troll who came over to them.

Both girls sighed. It was non other then Creek Captain of the Guard who had a major crush on the princess and he wasn't shy about showing his feelings. Plus when not busy he was supposed to keep an eye on Poppy and DJ Suki.

''Hello Creek and to answer the question I'm off on a fun ride why do ask?'' She questioned a bit annoyed she saw him as friend or brother nothing else.

''I'm just curious besides its my job to keep an eye on you, I am the Guard Captain after all, your guard.'' He said looking at her with love in his eyes. It creeped her out a bit.

''I know that thanks I'm not going far.'' Poppy said.

''What if I came with you?'' He asked.

''Creek its my job to protect Poppy and your second if I'm not around.'' DJ Suki said rolling her eyes.

''I mean no disrespect to you DJ Suki or to you Princess.'' He said.

''I understand we will be back.'' Poppy said as her and DJ Suki got on their bugs and took off as they raced around heading to the forest.

Creek watched them go and saw Poppy's hair flew back she looked breathtaking. He decided to go to King Peppy and talk to him. ''One day we will be together Poppy.'' He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince and Princess Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Branch and Princess Poppy meet.

Princess Poppy and DJ Suki were riding together. 

''Say DJ want to race?'' Asked Poppy.

''Oh your on Princess.'' DJ Shouted as they took off racing until they came to the outside of the forest.

Poppy got off her bug and went to the edge of the forest. ''Poppy wait are you-?'' DJ asked worried.

''Yes I am I'm curious and want to see the Forest you can stay here I'm not going far.'' The princess said as she took off.

''Wait Poppy.'' DJ followed behind her a bit.

In the forest Poppy looked around taking in the sight and falling in love with the forest she understood why the Forest Trolls loved it here, DJ Suki had been enjoying the view as well but was also watching out for an Forest trolls that might attack she was quiet a distance away.

Poppy was going fast and then out of nowhere a spider jumped out and the caterpillar started running and she was trying to hold on but the caterpillar knocked her off taking off and the spider the turned its attention to the princess who ran as fast as she could calling out for help. ''HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!''  
Branch and Guy were still exploring when they saw the caterpillar bug run by and the prince heard a cry for help.

''Guy go stop that bug I'll go save whatever is in trouble.'' He ordered taking off at lightning speed.

Poppy continued running but tripped over a stick and fell to the ground she wasn't hurt just scared as the spider came closer and she closed her eyes only to hear a cry of pain. She opened her eyes to see a handsome troll who was using his hair as a whip at the spider as it ran away scared and hurt, he then turned and smiled at her offering her his hand.

''Are you alright miss?'' He asked helping her up.

''Y-Yes I am thank you.'' She started as they stared at each other and time froze for both of them, she was the most beautiful troll he had ever seen. To Poppy this troll that saved her was a handsome, sexy dreamboat and had the most beautiful colors she had ever seen. Branch had never seen a more beautiful troll his heart started pounding hard before remembering himself.

''My name is Branch Prince of the Forest Kingdom.'' He said flashing her a smile that made her knees weak.

She then froze and was taken aback by this and moved back a bit. ''Oh your the prince I'm Princess Poppy of the Rainbow Kingdom.'' She said nervously looking around for DJ.

Branch froze as he looked at her he couldn't believe it she was their sworn enemy he should and wanted to hate her but his heart and himself had fallen head over heels in love with her and didn't care at the moment. Poppy turned to take off only for Branch to grab her hand. ''Wait stop please I won't hurt you I promise.'' He said in a soft voice and felt how soft her hand was. He looked to see she was in a bluish greenish dress and she had freckles on her face and looked so beautiful.

''I'm not supposed to be near a forest troll.'' She said nervously but some reason she loved the feeling of his hand holding hers and didn't want to let go he was wearing a green vest with brown shorts.

''Nor me a Rainbow troll but still I feel like-- a connection.'' They both said at the same time they were surprised and laughed.

''But seriously thank you for saving me I know I'm your sworn enemy.'' She said blushing but looking him over.

''Your welcome, and I don't see you as my sworn enemy I see you as beautiful, intelligent, troll and it was a pleasure saving you. What are you looking at?'' He asked noticing her checking him out he was a bit pleased with it.

''I'm sorry I just thought you would be different you know covered in dirt and have sticks hanging from your hair.'' She said as that was what she had thought and heard from her fellow trolls what the forest trolls looked like not handsome like the one in front of her.

He raised an eyebrow grinning and retorted. ''Hehe yeah no believe it or not we forest trolls are clean though I do tend to get dirty when I'm exploring at times especially after it rains. And I thought you would be stuck up and and singing all the time.'' He said grinning and teasing her.

''Well I do sing and dance but I am not stuck up I love helping my subjects and friends.'' She said proudly.

What they didn't notice they were still holding hands and Branch pulled her closer to him.'' But here you are a beautiful pink troll who can melt a heart.'' He said as they stared into each others eyes.

''And your a handsome troll who.. who'' She whispered getting lost in his scent, eyes and lips as they leaned in kissing each other tilting their head for better access.

It was sparks and fireworks going off for the two kissing trolls. It was a soft gentle kiss that made them melt and forget everything, then the prince pushed his lips a bit harder against hers and his hands went to the small of her back and holding her. She had her hands on his cheeks as they continued kissing and her hands slid down to his chest feeling his strong soft body both moaning in the kiss wanting more. Sub consciously Branch had backed up Poppy to a tree as they were wrapped around each other kissing and forgetting everything else around them only focused on the love and each other. As they continued kissing Branch lifted one of her legs up holding it as his tongue licked her lips and they started Frenching passionately, what broke them out of their cloud 9 state was a couple of voices calling. They broke the kiss but he still held her in his arms.

''Oh no DJ she must still be looking for me.'' Poppy said in a daze.

''That also sounds like Guy.'' Branch said as they pulled away to see Guy who showed up with her caterpillar bug. ''I got it man this creature was hard to catch.'' Guy said as he stopped and saw the princess. DJ had also shown up and went over to them.

''Are you ok Poppy?'' She asked.

''Yes I am thanks to Prince Branch.'' Poppy said flustered missing the feel of his arms.

''Um Branch not sure if you are aware but those are Rainbow Trolls.'' Guy said nodding looking at DJ and she smiled back blushing.

''I know I saved the princess from that spider we've been after for a few months.'' He said as their hands pulled away without the other two noticing.

''Thank you so much.'' DJ said bowing to the prince and she looked up smiling and blushing at Guy who was dreamily smiling at her and winked.

''Of course it was a pleasure to save a princess I've never saved one before. But we should go we won't tell that you two were here right Guy?'' Branch asked in a princely tone not taking his eyes off of Poppy and her beautiful body how he wanted to take her right then and there.

''I don't know what your talking about.'' He said grinning.

''Likewise.'' Princess Poppy said straightening herself up and nodded towards him.

''Here I'll fix your bug.'' DJ said watching them and grinning.

''I'll help you.'' Guy said following the pretty red troll.

''Poppy I want to see you again I know its fast but I love you where can we meet?'' He asked taking hold of her hand staring intensely at her.

''Oh Branch I love you too but I'm not sure once nightfall comes I'm not allowed out of the castle so I'm not sure there are guard all over.'' She said sadly looking down but she was excited that he wanted to see her again and she wanted him to visit.

''Don't worry Poppy I'm not giving up that easily I will figure something out and I will see you tonight my princess.'' He smiled and kissed her hand and cheek quickly.

''Ok ready to go?'' Asked DJ.

''Yes.'' Poppy said. Branch and Guy left as DJ Suki and Poppy left.

''Wow those trolls were pretty.'' Guy said dreamily.

''I know, I wish we were friends with them I bet all the girls over there are hot, beautiful and single.'' Branch said sighing thinking off Poppy.

''You seemed pretty taken by the princess you know its not gonna work right?'' The glitter troll said he had seen them interact.

''So what if she is from the Rainbow Kingdom she everything I'm looking for in a girl I have no issue with her she was was great, if only grandma would see that.'' Branch said as they made it back to the Kingdom.

With Poppy and DJ Suki. ''Wow they are pretty handsome for forest trolls.'' DJ said.

''Yeah they are who knew I would to be friends with them especially the prince, but dad won't allow it.'' Poppy said as they made it back to their kingdom she wouldn't wait for tonight when she would see her handsome prince as they made it back to Rainbow Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go they met now more to come.


	3. Head over Feet in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Branch and Princess Poppy pine for each other.

Poppy and DJ Suki made it back to the Rainbow Kingdom both talking and giggling about the cute trolls they saw as they put their bugs away.

''Oh he was so cute oh I thought I was gonna die.'' Poppy said sighing wiping her hair out of her face she was dirty with mud and sticks all over in her hair.

''Yeah I could tell.. he didn't try anything did he?'' She asked curious.

''Nah nothing that posed a threat.'' The princess said blushing at the thought of his lips and hands all over her body.

''Gee subtle much Poppy?'' DJ asked shaking her head.

''Oh don't start I saw you making eyes at that cute silver glittery troll.'' Poppy said watching DJ Suki turn a bit.

''Well yeah I think he's cute I mean he is very good with catching things.'' DJ Suki said biting her lip.

''I bet all the Forest Troll males over there are handsome.'' Poppy giggled.

''Probably but you know how King Peppy feels about it. He'll probably marry you off to someone who is like him and hates the forest trolls.'' DJ said shaking her head.

''I don't see what happened to hate the forest trolls the prince sure seems nice and handsome.'' Poppy said giggling.

They put the bugs away cleaning them and then walked out to go get cleaned up as they were walking they heard a voice.

''Poppy! oh Poppy are you alright?'' asked her dad King Peppy who came over he hugged her and looking her over.

''Yes dad I'm ok I just fell off my bug he saw a spider and freaked but I'm ok DJ here stopped the bug.'' The princess said.

''Oh Poppy you could of gotten hurt.'' He said worried.

''But I didn't and I'm ok.'' Poppy said.

''Still I would feel much better if you had Creek go with you.'' Peppy said nodding at Creek who was talking with a couple of guards.

''Dad he has more important things to deal with then following me around I can take care of myself and that is why DJ is here.'' She said pulling her best friend close.

''Still Creek come here.'' Peppy called.

Creek came over and smiled brightly at Poppy. ''Yes your majesty?'' He asked.

''You don't mind following Poppy around do you?'' The king asked looking at Creek.

''Of course not I'd be delighted to follow and keep out beloved beautiful princess safe.'' Creek said smiling at Poppy who rolled her eyes.

''Well I find it insulting to DJ here.'' Poppy glares at the guys.

''DJ I meant no disrespect at all.'' Peppy said looking at DJ Suki.

She sighs annoyed, ''Sure all because I am girl now excuse me we need to get changed.'' DJ snapped pulling Poppy away.

''Would you like me to help you Poppy.'' Creek asked in a deep sexy voice.

Both girls turn and glare at him. ''NO!'' They left.

''Creek just keep an eye on things make sure she doesn't go anywhere near the forest the spiders came from over there.'' Peppy said.

''You got it.'' He left to go take care of it.

Poppy and DJ were in her room getting her cleaned.

''So what time is Branch coming?'' asked DJ.

''What do you mean?'' asked Poppy playing dumb.

''Don't play with me I know for a fact that he is coming the way he looked at you is enough to know the guy would take a bullet or do whatever you say love comes with it.'' The red troll said.

''Yes he is coming but I'm not sure how but he'll find a way.'' Poppy said sighing dreamily.

''Yeah well good luck getting past Creek and the guards who are everywhere.'' DJ said.

''He is a forest troll and I know he'll find a way love always finds a way.'' Poppy sighed.

''As long as your happy Poppy and I will help you any way I can but what gonna happen I mean you know its only a matter of time before your dad finds you a suitor and how will Branch feel about it. Its stuff you need to think about?'' DJ said brushing Poppy's hair.

''I don't know DJ all I know is I love him my heart is pointing me to be with him and being raised to hate the forest trolls you would think I do but I don't, I love the forest prince.'' She said sighing and looking out her window.

''Well then better pick something out that will work so that way he'll sweep you off your feet.'' DJ said.

''Doing this I'll help you get with body guard.'' Poppy giggled at DJ crush as they both laughed.

Poppy couldn't wait for tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Branch and Guy make it back to the their kingdom and they saw a bunch of girls talking and giggling a couple were whispering as they passed.

''Gee Branch looks like the girls are wanting your attention.'' Guy teased.

''Yeah.. but most only want me for my looks and status.'' He said as he walked.

Branch couldn't get Poppy off of his mind he was in love all the other trolls seem to fade away he wished he had more time with her. During their walk back he was racking his brains on how he was get over to the Rainbow Kingdom and not get caught.

''So what are you plotting Branch?'' Asked Guy who noticed the prince's odd behavior.

''Nothing thinking.'' He said quietly.

''Don't tell me your seriously thinking of going over there to see her tonight?'' asked Guy Diamond afraid of the answer.

''Well if it makes you feel better no I'm not.'' He teased.

''Branch I'm all for you being happy and I will help you being happy and I will help you anyway I can, but is this wise? I mean you two are completely different kingdoms not to mention both sides hate each other there is no way in this world that you and the rainbow princess could be together.'' Guy said thinking logic.

''I honestly don't know Guy all I know is I love her my heart is telling me to take it I mean she everything I want and what I look for in a woman.'' He said.

Guy smiled as Clara a purple troll with long wavy hair, a beautiful body and legs with a perky size of breasts she was the envy of every female troll and the desire and lust of every male forest troll but she had her eyes on one troll and that was the prince. She went up to him.

''Hello Branch.'' She flirted twirling her hair.

''Hi Clara.'' He said in emotionless voice.

''So I was wondering if you want to go out tonight have some fun.'' She winked at him.

'' *Cough* Slut!'' Guy faked cough.

She glares at Guy and looks sweetly back at Branch.

''Sorry Clara I'm busy and don't have time for that stuff.'' The prince said. At first he thought she was gorgeous and he was a bit taken by her but he hated her personality she was bossy, mean and put all the other girls down and she only wanted him for his title plus she had been with a lot of the male trolls.

''Oh surely you can spare a bit of time besides you should be ready I hear that Rosiepuff is gonna start looking for a girl for you.'' She winked.

While she was talking Branch was only thinking about Poppy her body and the way she fit perfectly in his arms they way their mouths moved and how she felt gripping him. He saw she had stopped talking and looked at her.

''That is a rumor Clara Branch will find the right girl.'' Guy said.

''Yes it maybe what my grandma wants and she can pick them out but in the end its me who decides and trust me its not gonna be you Clara so drop it.'' Branch said.

''Branch! There you are.'' They turned to see a older looking purple troll who wore a crown it was queen Rosiepuff who was a wonderful ruler and grandma.

''Hi Gram what can I do for you?'' He asked.

''Well we have a meeting here in 10 minutes and you are requested why are you so dirty?''

''I was out having fun exploring.'' Branch said grinning like a love struck boy.

''Well go get changed and don't be late.'' Rosiepuff said.

As they walked she looked at him. ''Are you ok Branch you look red your not coming down with a fever are you?'' She asked feeling his forehead.

''No gram I'm fine just had a great time exploring.'' He said.

''Oh find anything good?'' She asked smiling and side hugging her grandson.

''Yeah you could say that.'' He smiles and he went to his room getting changed and pulled out a map and looked at Rainbow Kingdom and knew how he was gonna get in and see his true love he looked out the window. ''I can't wait to see you tonight princess Poppy.'' He said to himself.

''See you your majesties.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be very steamy. Stay tuned and enjoy feel free to comment and like.


	4. Midnight Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Branch sneaks into the kingdom to see his true love for a little steamy passionate lovemaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is gonna have NSFW it will start and ends with ****** If not comfortable with it skip to the end.

Late that night after Queen Rosiepuff and most of the servants had gone to bed most of the forest trolls were asleep Branch was in his room wearing his green leaf vest with his brown patchy pants he put on some colon and made sure he smelled good, he brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned to see Guy standing at the door.

''Ahh Guy what the heck don't scare me like that.'' He held his chest.

''Sorry Branch but if your sneaking out of here you need this.'' He held out the cape cloak.

''Thanks Guy.'' He said.

''Oh I made it so the guards are distracted for a short time now go get your girl and if you could give this to DJ.'' He handed Branch a note.

The prince nodded put his cloak on and followed Guy to the doors and he took off sneaking in the trees and he made it to the forest. Most trolls would get lost in it but Branch had explored them since he was little he followed the path and took in the smell of forest and the nice breeze as he traveled and he came to the Rainbow Kingdom and he stopped at the edge hiding behind a tree and looked to see troll guards walking back and forth he then saw a guard talking to the Captain of the guard.

''Yes sir the area is secure and no forest trolls can get though.'' Sunset said.

''Good keep an eye out I have a certain beauty to go check on.'' Creek said sighing.

''Maybe get something tonight.'' Sunset teased.

''If I play my cards right.'' Creek said taking off for the palace.

Branch rolled his eyes over this. He had heard of Creek the full of himself laid back troll he had other problems to deal with where to hide and how to get passed them. 'Think Branch.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a female voice. ''SUNSET GUYS YOU NEED TO COME QUICK!''

The prince peeks out to see DJ running up to Sunset and she fell in his arms. ''DJ what is wrong?'' asked the muscular troll.

''I saw a shadow of a forest troll over there on the north side and he coming over here!'' She said worried.

Sunset with his men ran over to the other side Branch came out and saw DJ look at him nod and wink and followed them. Branch grins and makes his way to the castle and he starts climbing it.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
That night Poppy was in her room getting ready for the night she had on a sleeveless night gown that was baby blue showing off most of her chest and the top of her breasts that stuck out her hair was down as she was brushing it she sprayed some spray waiting for her handsome prince to come and visit. There was a knock at the door she opened it and her heart felt a pang of disappointment when she saw it was Creek who looked at her in an uncomfortable way and he smiles at her.

''Poppy your highness I picked these thinking of you and I wanted to see how you were doing after the incident today.'' He said checking out her body as she covers herself with her arms.

''I'm fine Creek thank you for asking.'' She said about to shut the door but was stopped by Creeks hand.

''I was wondering if you've given any more thought to the question I asked you last month?'' He asked.

''My mind is still the same as I said it won't work I'm a princess and you are a captain it won't work take it up with my dad good night.'' She said.

Creek stands at the door. ''Well yes but I though maybe you want to have a bit of fun.'' He winks as he leans closer to her.

''No good night Creek.'' She slammed the door on his face and she shivered in disgust at the though he had wanted to court her and she said no.

She laid on her bed and there was a tap at her window she went over and opened it to see Branch in a hooded cloak covering him and landed in front of her and pulled off his hood standing there flashing a shy seductive smile. ''Hello my fair princess.'' He flirted.

Poppy was excited and jumped in his arms. ''Branch oh Branch I've missed you.'' She said quietly and felt her heart beat more.

************************************************************************************************************************************ 

''So did I it was painful staying away from you.'' He hugs her back as he pulls out of the hug still holding her as she kisses him and he kisses back as they make-out moaning and groping each other, he ran his hand up her leg and lifted it up to his hip she had her arms around her neck and her hand plays with the back of her hair. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him as he leans down a bit. Branch caught up in the kiss felt this and licks her lips asking to be let in she shivers and complies as she felt his tongue slide in as they frenched and their tongues danced. He grabbed her other leg lifting her up so she was face to face with him. 

He felt himself get hard and he cupped her ass and his other hand ran under her nightgown. She was beautiful and sexy in it and he touched her wet slit feeling already wet so wet he started thrusting his finger inside of her, Poppy moans and pulls away from his lips to breath her cheek flustered and she was panting.

''P-Please lets take this to bed Branch.'' She panted and she started kissing his neck, he walked them to the big bed and fell on it he moans at her her kissing and biting his neck he pulls off of her and removes her nightgown tossing it to the side and he took the time to stare at her body she was the perfect model with her curves and slightly perky pink breasts he stares at her with lust and desire.

''Trolls your so hot and drop dead sexy.'' He praised in a breathlessly.

Poppy blushes with a seductive lustful look at his body. ''Now I want you to see what you look like without that restraining vest and pants, is your body like I imagined?'' She whispered back as she pulls off his vest while he kicked off his pants and she stared at his body in complete aww. He was made like a god he was lean muscular troll who looked beautiful and she saw he had a small set of abs he looked beautiful and sexy. And she looked down to his rod that was fairly big and hard and looked inviting and waiting as a small bit of pre-cum came out.

''So is this what you thought?'' He teased.

''No its better and ooohhh.'' She touches his chest staring at his rod.

''He likes what he sees and wants in.'' Branch growls seductively staring at her.

''And I want to feel it.'' She said as they kissed again much more passionately and aggressively and the prince used his finger to run around her body he groped one of her breasts it was soft and perky not quiet as big as some but just right for him as he smashes his lips to her as they french again. Branch then places his rod outside of her and he pushes into her tight pussy. Poppy lets out a muffled yelp in his shoulder.

He pulls off of her slightly staring at her. ''Are you alright Poppy?''

''Yes sorry its my first time.'' She blushed.

''Really woah a hot troll like you not possible but don't worry its a first for me.'' He whispers in her ear.

She moans at his hot breath and playfully plays with his ears he freezes and moans as that was his weakness, Poppy grins now realizing this. She pulls him back in for a kiss as he thrusts into her she tries to moan quietly feeling him taking in his size as they would kiss and bite each others neck leaving marks, he leaned over her in a hug and pushes all the way in moaning at how tight she felt. He pulls out of her as she gasped and he thrusts into her more as she holds back a moan. He continues this and smiles. Poppy then decided to be bold and much to Branch's surprise she rolls them over so she is on top and she looked at his body and grinds her hips riding his rod feeling it go in as she grinds and bounces on it feeling in heaven. Poppy knew this was wrong on so many levels this was a forest troll her kingdom's enemy that shouldn't be anywhere near here yet here she was riding and grinding on the prince himself and she loved it it was love at first sight.

Branch moans and thrusts upwards meeting her hips, and he watches her breasts bounce slightly and he gropes them and he runs a hand down her stomach over and over. Poppy felt his abs and they were strong and soft. Branch couldn't believe this he had been looking for a girl but never thought he would be doing the princess he was breaking every rule possible knowing it would bring shame to his kingdom but he didn't care all he wanted was this girl and he wanted them to bond and become one, he was gonna be with her no matter what. He moans holding her hips as she bounces and he felt himself getting closer and he rolls her back over so he was on top. ''I'm close and I want to finish this.'' He said growling lustfully at her. Poppy responded with a moan and she left scratch marks on his back and he thrusts a couple more times and some how they both orgasmed together and they pant and stare at each other in love and looked spent.  
*********************************************************************************************************

He rolls over to lay next to her. ''Woah I can't believe we did it.. you were wonderful.'' He praised.

''Thanks your amazing yourself.'' She smiles panting and she turns and faces him her arms and chin on his shoulder staring at him.

They shared a kiss and it was the happiest they had been. ''I love you Poppy and I want to be with you.'' He said seriously staring into her pink eyes feeling himself falling more and more in love and playing with her hair.

''Oh Branch I want to be with you too this is crazy and we can get into trouble but how will this work we have different kingdoms and we aren't allowed to see each other.'' She said tracing his chest with her finger.

''We'll figure it out my love. But I want to see you again do you think tomorrow you can come into the forest again tomorrow like you did today?'' He asked kisses her cheek.

''I think so it shouldn't be hard, by the way how did you get up here?'' She asked.

''Oh your girl DJ had a hand in that.'' He said. ''But meet me in the forest tomorrow and if for some reason you can't get out I will see you tomorrow night.'' He kisses her and they both fell asleep she was snuggled into his arms it was a dream come true.

When she woke up she found that he was gone the bed still smelled of him and she giggles and saw a couple of notes. She read the first one addressed to her. 'I enjoyed our night and will see this afternoon I love you my love.'

She smiles and hugs it to her chest as she heard a knock on the door. ''Poppy time to get up.'' Called DJ Suki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come not sure how many chapters maybe a few more who knows enjoy.


	5. Secret sexy meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy meet up to have fun and get to know each other... Also DJ Suki and Guy have some bonding time.

Poppy got up and dressed and went down to the dinning room almost feeling like she was floating and sat next to her dad. ''Morning daddy.''

''Morning Poppy you sure seem to be in high spirits and you look tired.'' He noticed.

''Yep I usually am hyper and yeah couldn't sleep last night.'' Poppy said.

''Hmm well maybe you should go to bed earlier. So what are you doing today?'' He asked.

''Trust me dad I'm fine say me and DJ are gonna go exploring by the west side of our Kingdom.'' Poppy said.

''Hmm yes about that girls not that I don't trust you DJ but I think it would be wise for Creek to go along with you there is something going around that a forest troll was nearby and I don't want you girls hurt.'' Peppy said.

''Oh dad they wouldn't attack us in daylight besides why does Creek have to be with us? He only a troll.'' Poppy said rolling his eyes.

''I don't see why you don't like Creek he a kind, charming, handsome troll who thinks very highly of you and he is a great warrior and protector.'' Peppy said.

''I think he puts me up too high I hate the way he looks at me and plus can't a girl get privacy without a guard I mean that is why you hired DJ. Me and DJ are going and we will be back we aren't going far gee have some faith dad.'' Poppy said finishing her breakfast and took off with DJ after her.

''Can you believe it, it sounds like he likes Creek.'' Poppy said.

''Yeah so I take it we are going to see your sexy dream prince right?'' The red troll giggled.

''Yes he wants me to meet him plus here he left this for you.'' Poppy pulled out the note and handed to her.

They came far enough away that there were no guards around and they went to the woods together and DJ stayed back a bit. Poppy looked around for him.

''Branch.'' She called. Poppy walked and came to a tree when she felt a hand pull her behind a tree and pinned her to it, she looks to see Branch who is grinning and staring at her.

''I'm here beautiful.'' He said stroking her cheek she moans at his touch and bites her lip. 

''You gonna kiss me or not?'' She teased.

Meanwhile DJ was walking around keeping an eye on thinks when a hand tapped her shoulder she grabbed the hand and flipped the troll over ready to punch when she saw it was Guy Diamond. 

''Hey DJ right?'' He asked.

''Yeah oh its you Guy woah are you ok I'm so sorry.'' She helped him up as their hands touched,

''Its alright rather safe then sorry and nice flip.'' He said.

''Thanks oh and thanks for that note.'' She blushes.

''Yes your welcome so I take it Poppy found Branch huh?'' He asked.

''Yes I'm only here to keep her safe.'' DJ said.

''Yes I figured and that is why I came say want to just explore with me for a bit Branch and Poppy will be fine.'' He said.

''Sure sounds like fun.'' She blushes.

They took off walking and looking around.

Back with Branch and Poppy....  
********************************************************************  
There arms are grabbing each other frantically as he wastes no time pulling off her dress seeing her nude and he starts kissing and biting her neck over and over as she pulls down his pants his vest already off and she wraps her arms around him and they fall to the ground with her on top of him she leans over as their tongues played together his hands on her ass and holding her tightly. She grinds on him and she starts kissing his lips neck chest over and over and she bounces on his rod and he moans holding her down and thrusting his hips.

''Ohhh ohhh aahhhh Branch!'' She shouted and he leans up and starts kissing her neck and moving to her perky pink nipples and he starts kissing and sucking on the fondling them gently as his hips thrust up and she leans over on him playing with his ears.

He chuckles and kisses her more and he moans and he rolls them so she is facing away from him and he hair-cuffs her hands with his hair and he kisses and bites her shoulder as his rod thrusted in and out and he felt a soft spot and hit it as she moans and whimpers at the feeling and sensation. His fingers pinch and play with both her nipples he loved feeling this troll and she was wiggling and trying to get free moaning his name sexily. ''Oh Poppy you turn me on so much.'' He praised.

Poppy bites her lip trying to move her hands and she humps his rod trying to get closer and finally she came all over on his rod and he holds her hips stroking them giving her shivers. She then turns over and she stood up and held out her hand as he took it pulling both up stumbling a bit. 

Before Branch could react he was against the tree and the pink troll kissed his lips and his chest and stomach all over and then she started sucking on his large member as she takes it all the way in her mouth sucking and her hands gently fondles his sack as he holds the tree and moans at this.

Her pink lips suck even more and she uses her hair wrapping it around his arms and he thrusts his hips. ''Ahhh P-Poppy take it easy.'' He pleaded and he then came all over in her mouth and she licks it clean and he slid down on the ground as she rests her head on his his chest. ''You sure know how to make a forest troll weak.'' He chuckled.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

She giggles and looks at him. ''So if we are gonna be doing this we should talk and spend time getting to know each other.'' She said shyly wanting to know more of her star-cross prince lover.

''Yes I want to know all about you princess Poppy.'' He stood up and helped her up they got on their clothes and started walking and getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is bonding between our two couples. Read and Review


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples get to know each other

Guy Diamond and DJ Suki were walking together though the forest holding hands and talking.

''So your the sister/body guard to Princess Poppy that makes sense.'' Guy said.

''Yes I guess you could say that... more of the sister then the body guard.'' She said sadly.

''Why do you say that?'' He asked curiously.

''Because everyone doubts me, the King would rather have Creek watch over Poppy then me just because he is a guy.'' She kicked a rock.

''Are they crazy I came up and you flipped me on my back, that is impressive I mean the female here in the forest are trained to defend themselves but even they don't act that quickly.'' He said.

''Really? hmm yeah Poppy has come to my defense plenty and King Peppy treats me like his daughter the only thing to them I'm good for is keeping Poppy company, Creek gets to do all the work and get the praise.'' She said as they walked.

''Creek you referring to the Captain of the Guard?'' Guy asked.

''Yeah.. wait how did you know?'' She asked.

''Easy, the Kingdoms are enemies and we've done out research and plus him and Branch have had a few matches here and there and they don't like each other.'' Guy started laughing.

''Yeah well at least Branch has something Creek doesn't.'' DJ grins.

''What is that?''

''Princess Poppy's heart and body he's been trying to court Poppy for awhile and sadly it might happen him and the our King have great respect for each other.'' She said as they both laughed.

''So tell me more about you Guy?'' She said as they sat and he pulled her on his lap.

'Your bold for a forest troll.'' DJ blushes and giggles.

''Thanks and well for us forest trolls we aren't shy about our feelings.'' He smiled and held her waist.

''Well I'm an orphan and me and Prince Branch's personal assistant and best friend, Queen Rosiepuff treats me like her grandson which is sweet of her and yeah we explore.'' Guy said.

She giggles. ''And its nice to have a parental figure.''

''It is oh here is some fruit.'' He pulled it from his hair as they sat and ate.

DJ smiles and feeds Guy. ''Do you believe love at first sight?'' asked the red troll.

''Yes I do and I'm looking at her.'' He said.

They leaned in and shared a kiss they felt sparks and held each other their lips and tongue roughly kissing each other moaning.

With Branch and Poppy.......

The young lovers were walking together arms linked as Poppy grips his arm both enjoying the view.

''So what's it like being a forest troll?'' Poppy asked.

''Oh its great we are survivalist and we mostly build and trade stuff and well we have a great abundance of food and resources and stuff to last us though winter, being the prince I'm free to do what I want and go where I please but I still have a lot of training to do before taking over and I also can choose who to date and marry.'' He smiled as he scoops her in his arms walking over a mud puddle.

Poppy giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. ''Mmmm your so strong.'' She praised.

''Yeah well I do tend to workout and training helps but most of time not busy I'm out here with Guy.'' He said putting her down.

''Must be nice to be able to marry whoever, I wish I could.'' She said.

''Yes it is.'' He said smiling and looked at her. ''Don't tell me your dad chooses the guy.'' He said looking at her.

''Yeah he does.'' She said.

''That's wrong you should choose who you want.'' Branch said.

''Yes I do but I found the one I want and he has all the qualities I'm looking for.'' She blushes.

''Oh and who is this? Is he smart, resourceful, handsome, sexy and talented singer at least what I've heard from the girls.'' He chuckled.

''Yes he is and I'm looking at him.'' She teases.

''You flatter me.'' He joked.

He sat down by a tree and pulled her on his lap. ''So tell me a bit about you.''

''I'm a princess being raised by her father, my mother died when I was a baby and its always been me and dad and I love to sing, dance and I dream of a handsome prince sweeping me off my feet and being free. I don't get a lot of freedom that is why DJ is with me to keep me out of trouble but lately dad has been having Captain Creek watch me and he is trying to push us together.'' She sighed.

''Wait that stupid peace loving Captain of the guard Creek?'' He asked feeling slightly jealous.

''Yep he's been after me since day 1 but you have something he doesn't.'' She ran her finger up his arm.

''Oh what is that?'' Branch asked holding her.

''Me, you have my heart and body and that is all he wants.'' She said pulling on his vest and kisses him hotly on the lips.

Branch kisses back moaning and pulls away slowly. ''That I do and I tend to make you my wife and queen.'' He growls kissing her neck.

''You want to marry me?'' She asked not daring to believe.

''Yes I do I found the one I want and forest troll males don't give up their mates easily usually it come in the form of a challenge of some sort.'' Branch said. ''That is if you accept.''

''Oh yes Branch I do want to marry you.'' She kisses him.

''Looks like your handsome prince has swept you off your feet.'' He smiled as they kiss.

''Yes he has.'' She hugs him. ''I don't want to leave you.'' She said as she looks at him.

''Nor do I stay here with me.'' He said holding her.

''I have to go back or else we will be found out.'' She said holding him.

''True I will visit you tonight my love and this will work. Now lets go find the other two.

They walked back the way they came and they stopped with what they saw. DJ was straddling Guy Diamond as they were french kissing his hands groping her wide sexy hips, her hands in his hair as her pants were half way down. Branch and Poppy watched this in shock and amausement.

''Um DJ.'' Poppy said.

DJ and Guy looked up both red and blushing as DJ scrambled off of Guy as they had messy hair and love struck faces.

''Its time to leave.'' Branch said.

The couple got up and DJ pulls up her pants.

''Don't worry we will see Branch and Guy tonight but we have to go.'' Poppy said.

''Alright I'll see you tonight Guy.'' DJ giggles.

''Damn right.'' He smiles as they glowing girls took off with smiles on their faces.

''Well look like I'm not the only one to have a good time.'' Branch teased.

''Branch I want to see her again boy it was getting good.'' Guy said dreamily.

''We will tonight lets go we have to plan for getting in.'' Branch said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is mostly gonna be smut for our lovers. Read and review.


	7. Night of Sexual Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy have a night of wet fun....

That night up in Princess Poppy's bedroom her and DJ were getting ready for their guys.

''Oh Poppy my heart is beating so fast tonight I can't wait for this.'' DJ Said as she brushed Poppy's hair.

''I know right I'm so glad the walls are soundproof and your room is right next to mine.'' Poppy said.

''So where are you two gonna do it?'' DJ asked.

''Hmm maybe the tub/shower in the bathroom.'' Poppy blushes and giggles seductively.

''Sounds romantic.'' DJ said.

The girls slumped against each other. ''Yes and they are forest trolls at that.'' Poppy sighs happily.

''Imagine King Peppy and Creeks reaction to if they ever found out.'' DJ said as she sprayed perfume on her and Poppy and they waited.

Outside Branch and Guy snuck past the guards and they ran to the wall. ''Ready to climb?'' Whispered Branch.

''Yeah lets go.'' Guy said as him and Branch started climbing.

They both made it up to the window balcony and once up there Branch gently tapped on the window and the doors open and there stood the sexy love of his life Poppy who blushes and grins.

''Hey stranger.'' She grins.

Branch pulls her into a kiss and she kisses back her hands roam his chest trying to take off his vest he pulls away. ''Take it easy princess I'm not going anywhere besides Guy is here too.'' He said nodding but they turned around to see DJ frenching Guy.

DJ Suki moans and she pulls away. ''To my room handsome.'' She runs her fingers up his chest.

Guy Diamond picked her up as they kiss and walk into the DJ's room shutting the door.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Branch looked at Poppy smirking. ''Well I guess they- ooff.'' He said as he was tackled to the ground by Poppy who starts striping off his vest and yanking down his pants leaving him exposed as she kisses his neck. Branch moans and holds her close kissing back and his hands remove her nightgown and he plays with her breasts.

''Poppy sexy.'' He moans as his tongue slides down her throat.

''Branch I want you to come with me.'' She stood up and grabbed his hand.

''Oh this room not good enough?" He teased loving a bit of fun.

''Follow me.'' She dragged him to the bathroom and locked the door and they walked over to the huge shower and turned it on and then got in staring at him. ''You gonna leave me naked in here?" She flirted.

Branch climbed in and before Poppy knew she was pinned to the shower wall as her neck was being attacked by his lips as his fingers gently tickle her legs and body. She moans and wraps her arms around his shoulders and left marks on his back.

He then kisses her lips as his hands play with her breasts that are out and ready. ''You are so sexy.'' He then lifted her under her thigh and held her as they frenched his dick was hard and teasing her pussy he wanted her to beg and he was kissing her and she couldn't take the teasing anymore.

''Oh Branch please take me I want you I want you inside of me please oh please.'' She whimpers against his lips.

''Beg for it my sexy belle.'' He said quietly and kisses her neck arms around her.

''Please Branch I need you I'm begging you please touch me get inside of me.'' She whispers loudly whimpering and clinging to him.

He chuckled and thrusts inside of her and she gasps and moans while kissing him roughly and desperately her hands on his chest pulling him closer. He moans he loved hearing her small noises and his name coming from her lips drove him over the top and he thrusts into her hard and he goes low and sucks hard on her neck, he never believed he would ever be doing this she was so hot and sexy he couldn't believe it.

''Ohhh ahhh Branch please move faster.'' She whined.

Branch nodded panting and he thrusts with all his might and he kisses her more and they moan and saliva comes out of their lips and his hands grope her boobs playing with her nipples she was soft and perfect for him. Poppy started playing with his chest and feeling up his body wanting to get more of it he then grunts a bit and presses his body against her as she feels like a little girl opening a gift. ''Oh Branchie so strong.''

He moans as he pulls off her left boob and looks at her smirking. ''Yes I do work out and I pretend I'm bench pressing you sexy.'' He kisses her more.

She kisses back and gasps as he hit her g spot over until she whimpered in pleasure. ''Poppy I'm...''

He then released into her and she orgasmed and came down from her high she slumped against him and looks him in the eyes. ''Oh Branch.''

She kisses him more as he moans and holds her close as they get out with a towel wrapped around his waist and her thin silk robe on and they fall on her bed panting and catching their breath then he pulls her on him and they lay their in a heated makeout session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be DJ Suki and Guy Diamonds turn for a round of some sexy fun.


	8. Pleasure Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ Suki and Guy Diamond get to know each other better and have some sexy time fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be mostly NSFW so if you don't like it or the way I write it, then turn and read something else.

*********************************************************************  
Once Guy Diamond and DJ Suki were in her room he sets her down and holds her waist as they continue to kiss their tongues melting together she places her hands on his cheeks, finally the couple pulled away to breath and DJ then leans in for a kiss and Guy holds her but leans away. 

She looks at him. ''Guy what's the matter?''

''Is this what you want?'' He asked.

''Yes of course why else would we be in here?'' She asked curious.

''Well its just I don't want you to regret this, I love you very much but I want to make sure you won't change your mind once I start I can't stop.'' He warned.

''I know and I want this Guy please I've been thinking of nothing but you all day and now that your here I want you I love you.'' She said looking into his eyes.

Guy grins and puts on a devilish grin. ''Then you shall have me.''

Before she could say anything pins her to the wall as his hand run over her back and his other hand cups her butt and they moan quietly and she wraps a leg around his waist her hands lazily around his neck she felt him press his body to hers she gasps and kisses him harder grinding her hips on him and she could feel his rod poking her down below.

Guy was moaning and his hand on her butt goes and holds her leg while his other hand roams her body and slips under her dress feeling her exposed belly and skin and she pulls off of his lips and he throws off her dress staring at her naked form she was hot and sexy and he felt himself almost explode from looking. ''Gods above you are...'' He kisses her more and his other hand grabs her other legs lifting her up and placing her against the head of the bed and leans in and starts planting soft easy kisses on her neck and chest.

The red troll moans and her hands run down to his rod that was up and came out of nowhere and yanks on it as she listens to the handsome forest glitter troll moan and pressing against her more they moan and she wraps both legs around his stomach and her head was arched back. ''Oh Guy...'' She moans breathlessly.

He pulls off her neck and stares into her eyes panting and kissing her nose. ''Yes my love?''

''I want you please I want to feel you inside of me.'' She begs.

He strokes her cheeks and he nods. ''It will hurt.'' He said.

''I know but I already went though it and I want this with you I want you to take me.'' She whispers in his ear.

She then wraps her arms around him nodding. Guy then rams himself inside of her her eyes widen and she bites his shoulder to keep from screaming and waking up the kingdom, she couldn't remember the last time she had made love to a troll it had been way too long he rests his head on her shoulder and then he pulls his head away and stares at her swollen lips before kissing her again and his tongue slips in her mouth knowing she loved that and they frenched each other passionately.

''Move.'' She murmered against his mouth.

Guy began thrusting slowly then gathering up speed and then he continues pleasruing her his hand running up and down her leg while his other hand grabs and plays with her breasts and nipples as she moans. He pulls away from her lips and then lowers his head to kiss and bite her breasts. She moans over and over and she bucks her hips up as he thrusts and they meet half way causing them to let out a very strangled cry. Guy pulls off of her breasts and captures her lips to keep them quiet.

As they kiss DJ felt something coming down her and Guys lips it was their saliva that slipped out and Guy thrusts. ''Faster.'' She moans her body wrapped around him.

Guy started to put on full speed as the bed shakes a bit and DJ whimpering and moaning while gripping and digging her nails into his shoulders and back she even bite his neck a bit leaving marks on him and they continued their passionate lovemaking.

Guy could feel both of them tense up and he knew they were close he was about to pull out when she pulls him close. ''No I want you inside of me.'' She leans over whispering.

They share a kiss and moans loudly against each other as they climexed and then DJ lays down and Guy kisses her lips and then looks at her.

''You are so beautiful.'' He complimented. ''I love you.''

''I love you too and are all forest trolls this sensitive?'' She asked catching her breath.

''When it comes to the girl we are with our walls break down leaving us vunerable to our partners.'' He said.

''Did I do good? Better then any forest female troll?'' She asked nervously if not she would have to do until she did.

''You were amazing and yes better then the three I did.'' He said grinning at her and chuckles at her face. ''Well not all at once but yeah not too many. I bet you've had a lot.'' He winks.

''Only two and they were just one night stands one I was drunk and the other well I wanted to try it.'' She grins.

''So how was I?" He asked.

''You were the best.'' She whispered in his ear.

He smiles as they kiss again and he got up and got dressed. ''I wish you could stay.'' She said.

''Same here but I would hate for us to be caught together though it would be worth seeing Creek and Sunsets face over it.'' He smiled.

They stood up as she put her robe on and they slipped into Poppy's room and sat on her bed still making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part coming up soon.


	9. Forbidden Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy spend the evening in a special spot Branch picks out for their date.

The next morning Branch was up and working out in his gymm when his grandma came in smiling at him.

''Good morning Branch.'' She said smiling.

''Morning grandma, what brings you here?'' He asked.

''Well I just came to see my grandson is all.'' She smiles.

''Well I'm doing great.'' He stood up and hugged his grandma.

''So I've been thinking we need to find you a girl someone you can date and hangout with instead of being lonely.'' Queen Rosiepuff said.

''Grandma I'm fine besides I'm not lonely I got my friends to hang with, besides there are no girls here who I'm interested in most want me because of my looks, or my status not because of my personality.'' He said shaking his head.

''Well some maybe I've talked to a lot of the girls here and they all have wonderful things to say about you.'' Rosiepuff said kindly.

She loved her grandson very much and wanted him happy.

''Yeah well I'm happy the way I am, besides all the girls here are the same.'' He said.

''Well if you like Branch I could write to the other Kingdoms to see if they want to send their princesses here.'' She said.

''Really? Even the rainbow trolls?'' He asked his eyes widened.

Rosiepuff smile turned into a firm frown. ''No those rainbow trolls mean trouble besides they hate us.''

''Do you know that for a fact grandma? Because from what I heard the princess over there is a beauty.'' He said innocently thinking to their wondeful lovemaking encounter.

''Well maybe so she not bad looking but King Peppy over there doesn't like us or want anything to do with us.. so I'm gonna write to the other Kingdoms.'' She said.

''Please grandma don't do that give me more time please... when I meet a girl I want her to be my soulmate and I will be the one to choose her.'' He said.

''Oh Branch so much like your dad.'' She hugged him.

''Alright I won't under one condition that you try to attempt to hangout with the forest girls you might be surprised.'' She said.

''Alright I will try gram.'' He said hugging her as she left.

Branch fell on the bench and smiled at the thought of Poppy his beautiful secret lover, he wanted to tell his grandma and hated hiding it but he wasn't gonna risk it. He got back to working out. ''I wonder what she is gonna wear tonight?'' He asked himself.

Later that night after everyone was asleep Branch snuck out to get the stuff set up. 

Princess Poppy was getting ready for her date sighing and giggling, she wore her green/blue crop top with a yellow heart on it and greenish blue rainbow pants with her rainbow colored hearts and ball crown then put her yellow and sea foam green cape (Same outfit at the end of Just Sing) cloak over her body and she snuck out from the balcony hiding behind bushes and she hid up in the tree she heard Sunset and Creek talking.

''I'm telling you I have a feeling that the prince of the forest has been over here.'' Creek said.

''That's couldn't be. What gives you that idea?'' Asked Sunset with his arms crossed.

''Well I've noticed lately that Poppy has been wearing perfume right before bed and well I find it odd and I heard noises coming from her room.'' Creek said.

Sunset smirked. ''You must be jealous maybe she has a boyfriend who comes in to see her trust me it wouldn't be a forest troll she hates them as much as we do besides King Peppy would never let that happen.''

''Still keep an eye out and I talked to the King and he said I could do whatever is nessessary to make sure they don't get in. I want your best guy to watch the princess window and balcony because I want to catch whoever is going to visit her, I hear voices the other night.'' Creek said.

''Fine to make you feel better but your gaurding the door.'' Sunset said.

''Oh I will good luck let me know if you see something.'' Creek said as he left.

Sunset shook his head and went to the other gaurds. Poppy snuck down and took off making it to the forest and she ran a few feet and saw her true love standing by a tree he was in a dark green cape around his neck with tight black pants and he looked very sexy he looked up when he saw her.

''Oh Branch!'' She whispered excitedly.

''Poppy!'' He responded back and pulled her into a hug.

She hugs him back and then looks at him as they share a passionate kiss and pulled away the prince cups her face. ''You look stunning and beautiful.'' He whispered.

She blushes and rubs her face against his hands. ''And you look handsome.''

He smiles and held out his hand and she took it as they started walking. ''So where are we going this time?'' She asked.

''You'll see.'' He said grinning.

They came to a beautiful area and branch lifted up the branches as she went in and came to a secluded romantic place and she saw willow trees surrounding them and saw bugs coming out.

''Oh my... Branch this is so perfect and beautiful.'' She awwed.

He smiled at her and looked around nodding. ''Yes it is actually a long time ago my dad showed me this spot and said its where he took my mom for their third date.'' He said.

Poppy smiles at him. ''Well I'm honored.'' She giggled.

He motioned for her to sit down on the blanket and she did and he pulled out a couple of sandwiches with flavored water and some apples. ''Not the most romantic meal I know but its all I could do.'' He said blushing sitting next to her.

''I love it Branch.'' She said as they started eating and enjoying the view holding hands.

They talked for a bit and told jokes. ''So I'm surprised Guy isn't with you.'' She noted.

''Yeah nah he's been on cloud 9 on since his encounter with DJ Suki in fact I believe he went to see her tonight.'' Branch said.

''Hmm yeah DJ was getting ready for something.'' Poppy giggled.

Then after eating they sat leaning against each other watching the sky and the bug singing and glowing all around. The prince then stands up holding out his hand. ''May I have this dance?'' He asked politely.

''Of course how could I say no to the king.'' She giggled.

''Not king just prince.'' He smiled pulling her up and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they start to slowly dance one of her hands running up and down the back of his neck. Then they start to slowly waltz together, Poppy rests her head on his shoulder and he pulls her closer as they move together holding each other.

''Branch are we crazy to be doing this?'' She asked quietly.

''Yes we are but it just feels so right, you are all I can think of everyday and night.'' He said as they pulled their heads away and look at each other.

''Same here Branch.. I wish I could tell my dad I know he would like you.'' She said.

''I feel the same way I hate lying to grandma, but I can't bare to lose you.'' He said staring into her eyes.

''We truely are in a forbidden romance huh?'' She asked.

''Yes we are and some reason I love it and you.'' He said as his hands drifted lower to her lower back.

Poppy gasps at the slightly touch and looks at him. ''Please kiss me.'' 

Branch leans over and kisses her lips his hands holding her back and the back of her head as they kissed, their lips pressing together even more Branch wants more and he pulls off her lips and went to the side of her neck licking and kissing her as she moans and leans her head back so he can reach more, her hands grasping his shoulders tightly as they walked until she was backed up to a tree.

''Branch...'' She breaths.

He looks at her with love and adoration in his eyes. ''Yes Poppy?''

She then kisses his lips more her hands on his cheeks as he kisses back one hand against the tree the other one slowly lifting up her leg, she moves her mouth to his neck and starts kissing and biting his neck over and over listening to his moans.

''Oh Poppy girl.'' He moans in pleasure.

They then continue to explore each others body and making out for the rest of the night.

About a few hours later Branch and Poppy were holdings hands making their way back to the rainbow kingdom and Branch pulls Poppy into a kiss. ''I'll see you tomorrow same time in the afternoon?'' He asked.

''No sorry I have a party to go to. How about tomorrow night.'' She whispered holding his hands.

''Sounds great to me I can't wait.'' He kisses her as she slowly lets go of his hands and she snuck back into the kingdom while Branch went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are next chapter will be filled with a lot of drama stay tuned.


	10. A fun surprising Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy has a talk with princess Poppy about finding a suitor, and Poppy attends her friends party only to get an unexspected visitor.

The next morning Poppy got up smiling and got dressed and she opened the door to go down when she was greeted by Creek with flowers. ''Good morning Princess I found these and thought of you.'' 

Poppy sighed inwardly and was already annoyed but put on a fake smile. ''Ahh thank you Creek that is so sweet and thoughtful.'' She placed them on her dresser and she went to the door.

He held out his arm. ''Allow me to excort you to breakfast.'' He said with a smile.

As much as Poppy hated it she knew what he thought and wanted to lower his guard. ''Of course you can.'' She giggled and linked her arm around his.

They walked to the steps and went down. ''How did you sleep?'' He asked.

''It was very peaceful.'' She said.

''Say so I was wondering if this morning you'd want to go for a stroll with me?'' He asked.

''Maybe I'll get back to you.'' Poppy said.

He smiled and they came to the dinning room and he kisses her knuckles and opens the door. Poppy went in and saw her dad at the table sitting and looking over a few things.

''Morning daddy.'' She said pleasently and went to kiss his cheek.

''Morning my beautiful daughter.'' He smiled as she sat next to him and their food was brought in.

''So what's on the list of stuff to do today?'' She asked digging into her eggs.

''Oh my usual and Poppy now that we are here I want to talk to you.'' He said.

''Oh what is it dad?'' She asked.

''Its come to my attention that you have yet to pick a suitor to be with and well... I think its about time you found someone.'' He said.

Poppy stared at him like he grew an extra head. ''Dad we've already talked about this.'' She sighed.

''Yes and we are talking about it again-- I love you Poppy and I'm not gonna be here forever and well I've noticed a lot of male trolls have been watching you, I think its time you got serious about this finding a husband.'' He said.

''But dad all these males are the same and I've known since I was a kid-- I want someone who is daring, loves adventure and who loves me for me.'' She said looking down.

''Is that what is holding you back? I can write to the other kingdoms and set up dates for you if you want have them come here spend the weekend with you and if they don't suit or you don't approve then I will send them back bringing in a next one anything to make you comfortable.'' Her dad said.

''What about the Forest Prince I hear he is a handsome catch and--'' She started.

''No Poppy!'' He said raising his tone a bit.

She looked at him surprised. He calmed down and cleared his throat. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell but no those Forest trolls are off limits and besides I don't trust them.'' He said firmly.

''Why not? I mean I haven't seen them attacking, and that time they did we startled them besides I hear Rosiepuff is---'' She started.

''Enough Poppy drop that subject please.'' He sighed and had a far away look in his eye. ''I will send a message to the other kingdoms and have them send their eligible princes or royal consorts here for you.'' He said.

''There is no need for you to do that let me look and try to find a suitor here first.'' She said not wanting to have to ditch more trolls.

''Very well-- what about Creek? He's a handsome fella, strong, charming, impressive worker, and his sole job is to keep you safe, have you thought of him?'' Asked her dad finishing his breakfast.

''Sure he's handsome and I have thought but there something about him, and he never gives me privacy, and he is extremely jealous, and well I can't handle that I don't see him like that maybe when I was little but not anymore.'' She said.

''Just try I will give you this whole month to try to pick someone, otherwise I might write to the other kingdoms.'' Peppy said.

''You got it.'' Poppy said.

She hugged her dad and left to get ready for the day.. She was walking and saw DJ Suki sitting on the rock looking at the wall. ''Hey DJ what's wrong?'' Asked Poppy.

DJ Suki motioned for Poppy to follow, they started walking around. ''So what is it?'' Asked Poppy.

''Oh Poppy I'm in love with Guy Diamond I saw him last night and he makes my heart melt I'm nervous I've never felt this feeling before-- last night when we were together he asked if I wanted to run away with him, and start a life of our own.'' DJ said quietly.

Poppy was confused. ''Oh DJ is that a good or a bad thing?'' She asked.

''I don't know I want to but... and the way he asked I almost thought he would of proposed.'' She said sighing.

''I think you should do what best for you and I will support you no matter what.'' Poppy said hugging her friend.

''Thanks Poppy I needed that. So ready for Satin and Chinelle party?''

''You know it come on lets get ready.'' DJ said holding her hand as they took off.

Later that afternoon Poppy and DJ Suki went to the party the fashion twins greeted them as they went into the the small grotto.

''Welcome!'' They shouted.

''This party looks amazing girls.'' Poppy said smiling.

''Thanks girl!'' They all went and started dancing, talking, and partying.

Poppy was talking to Cooper and Smidge. ''I heard that a couple of Forest Trolls were spotted over here the other night.'' Smidge said sipping her drink.

DJ and Poppy looked at each other worried. ''Oh really why would they becoming over here?'' Asked DJ.

''I heard that they are planning on something big.'' Smidge said.

''Oh I doubt it I wish King Peppy would come off of it with the Forest Trolls I met one of them sometime ago he was a silver troll and he was really nice.'' Cooper said.

Poppy put her hand over Cooper's mouth. ''Shh not so loud my dad will be upset if he hears.''

Meanwhile in the shadows up in a tree by the grotto a certain blue troll was watching the party and staying out of sight. All the trolls were dancing Poppy joined in dancing and showing off, Branch was watching her he couldn't take his eyes off her and her dancing body she moved so smooth and graceful and he wanted her.

After a bit of dancing Poppy went to the snack table and she was watching enjoying the party but was she missed Branch. Suddenly she felt herself being swiftly pulled up and she felt herself falling and landed into a pair of arms she looked and saw it was Branch her heart lept.

''Oh Branch!'' She said quietly as she hugged him.

He hugged her holding her and stroking her back, they pulled apart and quickly started to makeout she wrapped her arms around him pressing against him wanting more of him, he bit her bottom lip as she opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. 

''Poppy I missed you I tried but I can't wait to see you.'' He moans against her mouth.

''I want you too I was just thinking about you.'' She kisses him harder.

They pulled away panting and hugging each other. ''You shouldn't be here.'' She said.

''I know-- but I had to see you.'' He said as he moves to kiss her neck.

''My dad will kill you if he finds you.'' She pointed out.

''Let him I'm ready all I want is to be with you.'' He moans as his hand grabs her leg.

Poppy and Branch stayed there touching and making out for awhile and pulled away. ''Meet me tonight my love I can't wait to see you.'' he kisses her and she fixed herself and went back to the party.

Little did she know her dad who had been out saw Poppy leave a area and he looked to see a fleeting glimps of something, he thought and he got excited. 'Could it be his little girl was with someone but keeping it a secret if so who was it, he decided to keep an eye on her and follow her wanting to see what she was up to and to make sure she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready we are coming to a close... stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot in one of my books on Wattpad but I decided to make it a chapter story more chapters to come.


End file.
